


242: “Tell me you love me.” “I just told you I loved you.” “But I want to hear you say it again.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [242]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bottom Jack, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Jack being Jack, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Caledon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Caledon Hockley
Series: 365 [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	242: “Tell me you love me.” “I just told you I loved you.” “But I want to hear you say it again.”

**242: “Tell me you love me.” “I just told you I loved you.” “But I want to hear you say it again.”**

* * *

Caledon opened his eyes to find Jack’s head nuzzled into his chest. The warmth of their skin pressed together cooled down by the air sweeping into the room from the open window. For a moment Caledon simply laid memorized by Jack’s beauty from his honey brown hair to those rosy cheeks and defined jawline. 

“Cal?” 

Caledon blinked a few times. Once his eyes focused again he noted Jack was no longer sleeping, laying across his chest those blue eyes open looking at him. “I love you, little prince.” Caledon whispered as he simply stared at Jack.

Jack smiled leaning upward to settle closer to Caledon’s face. “Tell me you love me.”

“I just told you I loved you.” Caledon let his finger trace Jack’s cheek.

“But I want to hear you say it again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
